


The Meaf Fic

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, meaf
Genre: M/M, Other, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf. meaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaf Fic

**Author's Note:**

> "tumblr user qetewentz made a MISTAKE and now it's a meme and i write a fic about it" - qetewentz

the meaf was beautiful

 

patrick wanted to fuck the meaf, shove it up his ass

 

but pete was the owner of the meaf

 

pete didnt like it when people touched his meaf

 

patrick stoled the meaf and shoved it up hisass immediately

 

he orgamed on the spot then pete walked in

 

he stoal his meaf back and yelled at patty

 

patty smiled at him

 

"fuck me with the meaf"

 

pete shoved it up patty's ass again and he threw up cum

 

"fuck me, meaf, fuck me"

 

they orgamsed until they exlodded

meaf. meaf. meaf.  
meaf. meaf.  
meaf.


End file.
